Selfie
by JeniSasu
Summary: Eijiro vient à peine de rentrer des vacances, qu'il souhaite prendre des photos avec ses amis avec le nouveau cadeau de ses grands parents. Mais voilà, il a le malheur de tomber sur Izuku dès son arriver... (Résumer pas top... ) one shot


Salut !

Je ne vais pas m'attarder. Je suis malade, fatigue générale avec un mal de dos assez douloureux. Je serais absente un moment. Long, court, aucune idée...

Ce one shot est écrit il y'a longtemps, mais je ne comptais pas la poster de suite.

Mais je serai absente pour un moment.. Peut être 1e ou2 semaines voir plus(me laisse plus accéder à l'ordi. En ai d'ailleurs pas la force)

Alors cette fic ces pour vois faire patienter.

En clair, désir brûlant, voyage temporel et morsure sont en pause.

Pense pas m'absenter longtemps, je l'espère en tout cas.

J'écris via mon phone, désoler pour les fautes.

Cette fic... Disons qu'écrire avec Eijiro c'est toujours drôle.

Et que j'aime pas les selfies.

Bonne lecture et à la prochaine

* * *

Eijiro a passé ses vacances chez ses grands parents.

Mais voilà, il reprenait bientôt les cours alors il était revenu.

Et il avait hâte de retrouver ses amis.

Notamment son meilleur ami, Katsuki.

Il n'avait revu aucun d'eux depuis son départ, bien qu'ils soient restés en contact, il avait hâte de tous les revoir.

Et de leur montrer son tout nouveau téléphone portable que ses grands parents lui ont offert.

Alors rien que pour fêter ça, il s'était dit qu'il prendrait des « selfies » avec eux dès qu'il les verra.

En fait, il prendrait des selfies avec chaque camarade qu'il croisera.

C'est avec cette idée en tête qu'Eijiro mis les pieds dehors en cette après midi.

Il venait à peine d'arriver.

Il venait à peine de poser ses affaires qu'il était déjà en quête de ses amis.

Il avait essayé de joindre Katsuki mais celui-ci était injoignable.

Alors il se baladait.

C'est alors qu'il remarqua une touffe de cheveux sombre avec de légers reflets verts.

Il hurla aussitôt son prénom en courant vers lui.

Izuku se tourne vers lui, surpris et souris en le voyant.

_Eijiro ? T'ai rentré ?

_Ouais !, y'à peine quelques minutes ! euh, ou vas-tu ?

_Je ramène ces bouquins à Ochako-chan, répond Izuku en lui montrant les livres qu'il tenait. Et toi ?

_Moi ? Eh bien, commence Eijiro

Et son regard se pose sur son portable qu'il tenait.

Il sourit avant de saisir Izuku par les épaules et le rapproche de lui.

Il lève le portable et colle sa joue contre celle d'Izuku qui cligne des yeux.

Puis qui finit par comprendre car il sourit.

Il lève deux doigts en signe de victoire alors qu'Eijiro colle sa joue contre la sienne, tire la langue et prend une photo.

_Cool, merci Izuku, lance Eijiro en observant la photo

_Y'a pas de quoi, s'exclame Izuku en souriant

_Tiens, je vais la poster celle la, murmure Eijiro en appuyant rapidement sur les touches de son portable.

Concentrer, il ne vit pas Izuku cligner des yeux.

Il ne vit pas son regard s'écarquiller.

Il ne vit pas ses pommettes rougirent et ses lèvres trembloter alors qu'il l'appelle d'une petite voix.

_Euh...Eijiro...dit...tu, non...ne la-

_Envoyer !, s'écrie Eijiro

_Poste pas…, finit Izuku choqué

Eijiro se tourne vers lui, remarquant ainsi son air choqué.

Il cligne des yeux ne comprenant pas.

_ça va Izuku ?

_Je…Tu...Non...tu, t'as pas fait ça ?..., murmure Izuku en posant une main tremblante sur les yeux.

Ses joues rougissent alors qu'il sursaute soudainement et ne fasse sortir son portable de sa poche.

Il soupire de soulagement en voyant qui l'appelait.

Il décrocha.

_Izuku-Kun !, hurle une voix affoler

Surpris Eijiro fit un pas en arrière alors qu'il reconnaissait la voix d'Ochako.

Izuku prend une inspiration tremblante.

_Je sais, lance-t-il doucement

_Mais tu...tu, t'as…mais...tu...qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?, hurle-t-elle à nouveau

_J'en …sais rien, réponds Izuku en gémissant

Il fit quelques pas sur lui-même, un peu paniquer puis son regard se pose soudainement sur Eijiro qui en sursaute.

_Euh Eijiro...tu ne devrais pas rester ici.

_Hein ? Pourquoi ?

_...Moi ça passe...Il boudera un peu mais ça ira…mais toi…murmure Izuku en se mordant la lèvre.

Et un bip caractéristique d'un second appel résonna

Izuku sursaute

_Ocha...Ochako-chan...je te rappel d'accord ?

_C'est lui ?

_Oui…

_Oh la...bonne chance Izuku-Kun...Eijiro, je viendrai à ton enterrement promis !, hurle-t-elle

Et elle coupa la conversation.

Eijiro cligne des yeux, complètement paumé alors qu'Izuku prend une grande inspiration avant de décrocher.

_A-

_C'est quoi ça ?, le coupe une voix dur

Agacé.

Contrarié.

Izuku se lèche les lèvres et jette un regard à Eijiro qui le fixait toujours aussi perdu.

_Je...c'est juste Eijiro tu sais, ton _meilleur_ ami !

_Meilleur ami…reprend lentement l'autre

Eijiro compris immédiatement qui était a l'autre bout du fil.

Mais il ne comprenait toujours pas ce qui se passait.

Depuis quand ces deux la conversaient-ils ainsi ?

_Ok. Passe le moi.

_Hein...mais...Katchan…

_Passe le moi. _Tout de suite_

Izuku se mord la lèvre et tend le portable à Eijiro.

Eijiro qui le saisit en fronçant les sourcils.

Izuku se contente d'un petit « gomen » en fixant ses chaussures, rouge de gêne.

_Allô, lance Eijiro

_Allô, répond Katsuki d'une voix extrêmement lente

Eijiro fut pris d'un long frisson.

En tant que meilleur ami.

Il sut que cela ne présageais rien de bon.

_Alors mon pote !, comment va ?, lance Eijiro d'une voix stresser

Il jette à nouveau un regard à Izuku qui se couvrait le visage des deux mains, rouge de honte.

D'embarras.

Eijiro ne comprenais toujours rien.

_Très bien. Tu viens d'arriver ?

_Oui, je n'arrivais pas à te joindre depuis tout à l'heure…

_...Ok. Ou t'ai ?

_Ah, eh bien, commence Eijiro en jetant des coups d'œil à côté.

Il manque ainsi le regard dissuasif d'Izuku.

Izuku qui secoue les bras dans tout les sens.

_A la grande place, répond Eijiro

Et Izuku s'affaisse en gémissant.

_Parfait, répond Katsuki toujours aussi lentement. Ne bouge _surtout pas_. Mon pote. Je viens.

_Ok ! s'exclame Eijiro un sourire aux lèvres

Katsuki raccrocha.

Eijiro tend le portable à Izuku qui le fixe en se mordant la lèvre.

_Gomen, reprend Izuku, j'aurais dut t'en empêcher...mais tu...

Izuku soupir, défaitiste.

_Qu'est ce qui ne va pas au juste ? Tu-

Eijiro fut coupé par les vibrations à répétition de son portable.

Il le retire de sa poche et sourit en voyant que c'étais des commentaires sur son dernier post.

De sa photo avec Izuku.

Mais son sourire s'efface bien vite en voyant les différents commentaires de ses amis.

 _Fuis aussi loin que tu le peux,_ écrit Shoto

 _Oh mon dieu Eijiro...mais t'ai pas bien !,_ écrit Mina…visiblement paniquée

 _T'ai mort,_ écrivit Fumigake

 _Je fus heureuse d'avoir fais ta connaissance,_ écrit Momo

 _Suicide toi,_ écrit à nouveau Shoto

 _Mon pote, t'ai mort,_ écrit Denki

 _Ce fut un plaisir de t'avoir enseigné,_ écrivit…Mr Aizawa ?

 _Je dirai un mot à ton enterrement, promis,_ écrit Kyoka

Eijiro cligne des yeux, choqué.

C'était…Quoi ?...

Il ouvrit la bouche et se tourne vers Izuku pour essayer de comprendre mais une voix se fit entendre derrière lui.

Une voix lente et meurtrière.

_Hey, mon pote…

Eijiro frissonne et se tourne lentement.

Son regard se pose sur Katsuki.

Katsuki qui à la main sur son cou, l'autre dans la poche.

Et un sourire en coin.

À cet instant précis.

Ce fut l'instinct d'Eijiro qui parla pour lui.

L'instinct qu'il avait acquis en côtoyant ce jeune homme qui lui faisait face.

Ce fut ce même instant qui lui fit prendre ces jambes à son cou.

Il ne réalisa qu'il courrait que lorsqu'il manque de tomber.

Et il ne réalise qu'il était poursuivi que lorsqu'un grognement animal se fit entendre juste derrière lui.

Eijiro ne prit pas le temps d'y jeter un coup d'œil.

Il accéléra juste ses foulées, le cœur battant rapidement.

Il saute une poubelle et bifurque dans une ruelle étroite.

Escalade un cul de sac.

Et court à en perdre haleine.

Et malgré ça.

Il entendait toujours le grognement animal juste derrière lui.

Et dire qu'il ne savait _même pas_ pourquoi il courrait.

Mais l'instinct était plus fort que tout.

Et il avait appris à faire confiance à cet instinct quand il s'agissait de son meilleur ami.

Eijiro se jette dans une ruelle et se retrouve coincer, pour ne pas dire cacher entre deux poubelles.

Il cligne des yeux essoufflé essayant de comprendre pourquoi.

Juste _pourquoi_ ?

Il n'avait rien fais pour mériter la colère de son ami.

À part la photo qu'il avait postée…

Eijiro fait la moue, gigote dans la position inconfortable dans laquelle il se trouvait en repensant à ce selfie.

...À cause de ça ?

Mais merde ce n'étais qu'un selfie pas vrai ?

Ou était le problème ?

Alors pourquoi était-il obliger de-

_Oï, mon pote, je finirais par te choper tôt ou tard alors _évite_ de nous faire perdre du temps à tout les deux, peste une voix contrarié.

Eh merde, pense Eijiro en s'enfonçant encore plus entre les poubelles.

Il ignore les odeurs nauséabondes et pria n'importe quel dieu pour ne pas-

_Hey, lance une voix dangereusement basse

…se faire repérer.

Eijiro déglutit, tourne lentement la tête et tombe sur Katsuki.

Katsuki qui craque les doigts d'un geste mécanique en le fixant de haut, le regard exorbité et injecter de sang.

Ni une ni deux, Eijiro tente de prendre à nouveau la fuite mais une poigne lui saisis durement le col.

_Arrête de gigoter merde, grimace Katchan en trainant son ami à sa suite

L'éloignant des poubelles.

Ami qui se démène comme un beau diable pour s'échapper.

Katsuki sort de la ruelle d'un pas lent, ignorant les cris d'Eijiro qu'il traine derrière lui.

Il jette un regard prudent à droite à gauche.

Ce qui fit encore plus flipper Eijiro.

Il cherche un endroit discret pour me tuer sans se faire remarquer !, pense Eijiro en blêmissant.

Il gigote encore plus.

Katsuki lui jette un regard irrité avant de bifurquer dans la ruelle de gauche.

_Katchan !, s'exclame une voix que tous reconnus très bien

Eijiro tourne la tête et tombe sur Izuku.

Izuku qui cour vers eux et s'arrête juste à leurs niveau, tout essoufflé.

Il prend appui sur ses genoux et halète.

_Katchan, lance t-il en se redressant, il, il ne savait pas !

Il souffle et se redresse.

_Lui fais pas de mal…Tu ne lui as rien dit en plus !…il…il pouvait pas savoir…

Eijiro l'observe, toujours aussi perdus alors que la poigne sur son col se resserre.

Puis s'en va.

Il lève alors la tête et sursaute en tombant dans le regard exorbité de Katsuki.

Eijiro avale sa salive de travers mais se retiens du mieux qu'il peut de tousser.

_Vrai ?, lance Katchan mâchoire crispé

Eijiro n'avait aucune idée de ce dont il parlait.

Mais il fit à nouveau confiance à son instinct et hoche vigoureusement la tête, incapable de parler.

Katsuki l'observe une bonne minute.

Minute durant laquelle Eijiro cessa de respirer, les joues gonflées et le visage de plus en plus rouge.

Ne pas montrer que je flippe !, se répète-il en boucle

Izuku les observent, inquiet puis prend une faible inspiration soulager en voyant Katsuki pester et se redresser

Eijiro prend alors une grande bouffée d'air et tousse un bon moment.

_Croyais que tu lui en aurais parlé, grogne t-il

Eijiro cligne des yeux, puis se rend compte qu'il ne s'adressait pas à lui.

_J'ai pas eut le temps, boude Izuku

Katsuki grogne, contrarié.

Eijiro prend une dernière inspiration avant de se tourner vers ses amis.

Et lorsqu'il lève la tête.

Ce fut pour tomber sur un spectacle assez…incroyable.

Alors Eijiro se frotte les yeux et écarquille les paupières pour être sur de ne pas s'être tromper.

Devant lui se tenait Katsuki et Izuku qui…s'embrassaient.

Ou plutôt Izuku qui se faisait littéralement agresser par Katsuki.

Izuku qui couine, les pommettes rougissantes alors qu'il essayait de suivre le baiser du mieux qu'il pouvait.

Izuku qui finit par s'accrocher au t-shirt de Katsuki dont les mains tenaient fermement le visage d'Izuku.

Izuku qui soupire doucement quand Katsuki cesse le baiser.

Il cligne des yeux, un peu pompette alors qu'Eijiro les observent choqué.

Katsuki passe une main protectrice sur la nuque d'Izuku et le rapproche de lui, posant son front contre son épaule.

Et c'est un Izuku au visage flamboyant qui s'y blottit complètement.

Katsuki tourne alors la tête vers Eijiro qui sursaute, se redressant aussitôt.

Katsuki hausse un sourcil sceptique, sa main jouant toujours dans la chevelure d'Izuku.

_C'est mon petit ami, lance Katchan d'une voix dure

Eijiro se contente d'ouvrir la bouche et de pointer Izuku qui se cramponne encore plus à lui.

_Hein ?, lance-t-il choqué

_T'ai sourd ?, je te dis que c'est _mon_ petit ami, un problème ?

_Non !, lance aussitôt Eijiro

Katsuki grince des dents en le fixant.

Il soupire puis passe une main nerveuse dans sa chevelure.

_Écoute, t'ai sans doute l'une des rare personne sur terre que j'ai _rarement_ envie de cogner.

Il jette un regard à Izuku dont le souffle lui chatouillait le cou.

_Il est à moi, chuchote-il tout bas, c'est récent, alors je suis à cran. Evite de t'en approcher.

Il lui jette un bref regard.

Eijiro se contente de l'écouter, toujours un peu sceptique.

Alors...ils étaient en couple ?

C'est pour ça qu'il a faillit se faire tuer ?

Eijiro soupire et se gratte à nouveau les cheveux.

Il comprenait mais...

Enfin non, logiquement, c'est incompréhensible.

Pas logique.

Réagir comme ça…

C'était tout sauf compréhensible.

Mais il s'agissait de Katsuki.

Alors valait mieux accepter et passer son chemin.

Et très vite.

Alors Eijiro acceptait.

Parce que c'étais son meilleur ami.

Et tout simplement qu'il lui expliquera sans doute comment cette relation à put évoluer si vite.

Il n'avait été absent que pour les vacances après tout.

Mais par contre, une chose ne passait pas.

Une chose...le contrariait.

_Tu ne m'en à pas parer, lance t-il en fixant son ami droit dans les yeux

Son meilleur ami.

Il se sentit un peu...trahis.

Katsuki se contente d'hausser un sourcil et pose les lèvres sur le cou d'Izuku.

Qui sursaute et s'accroche encore plus à lui.

_Voulais t'en parler face à face, abruti. Je ne savais pas que tu venais aujourd'hui.

Alors Eijiro cligne des yeux et réalise.

Katsuki voulait lui en parler.

Face à face.

Eijiro...sourit de toute ses dents et mes les bras en arrière sur sa tête.

_Ok, mec je comprends, s'exclame t-il tout sourire

Katsuki soupir et rompt l'étreinte.

Izuku détourner les yeux, gêner, n'osant pas regarder Eijiro

_Désoler, murmure-t-il, j'aurais du t'empêcher de poster cette photo mais...j'ai pas réagis à temps.

Eijiro rigole.

_C'est pas grave !

Alors Izuku lui jette un petit regard.

Puis sourit de toutes ses dents, le visage rougissant.

Katsuki grogne et pose une main dure contre la joue d'Izuku le poussant à se tourner vers lui.

_Ne regarde que moi, grogne t-il tout bas

Izuku rougit, baisse les yeux et esquisse un petit sourire.

Katsuki se tourne alors vers Eijiro et le fixe alors droit dans les yeux.

_Fais plus jamais ça. Ne prend _plus jamais_ ce genre de photos, murmure t-il très bas

Et très menaçant.

Eijiro ignore la chaire de poule qui le saisit et lève un pouce tremblant signifiant qu'il a saisit.

_Parfait, lance Katsuki en se tournant vers Izuku

Sa main quitte sa joue, glisse le long de son corps et lui saisis le poignet.

Puis leurs doigts s'enlacent lentement.

Izuku sourit et lève les yeux alors que la voix de Katchan se faisait entendre.

_Je te laisse là, dit-il, dois passer du temps avec l'autre, lance-t-il en montrant Eijiro d'un geste du menton

Izuku acquiesce et s'apprête à s'en aller.

Puis hésite une seconde.

Rougis et détourne les yeux.

Les secondes s'écoulent et Eijiro l'observe gigoter sur place un peu sceptique.

Katchan l'observe sans mon dire.

Alors Izuku boude doucement en regardant ses pieds.

Un sourire hautain pris place sur les lèvres de Katsuki alors qu'il se baisse lentement.

Il pose alors un petit baiser sur les lèvres d'Izuku et voulus se retirer mais celui-ci lui saisit le col et approfondis le baiser dans un gémissement sonore qui mit aussitôt Eijiro mal à l'aise.

Katsuki esquisse un sourire dans le baiser alors que la langue d'Izuku recherchait avidement la sienne.

Et lorsqu'Izuku cessa le baiser, qu'un soupir de bien être lui échappe, c'est sans jeter un regard à aucun d'eux qu'il détale à toute vitesse.

Katsuki l'observe détaler en enfouissant les mains dans ses poches, un sourire en coin Puis se tourne vers son ami dont les mains quitte l'arrière de la tête alors qu'il s'approche de lui.

Katsuki passe alors le bras autour du cou de son ami.

_Tu me dois un ramen, pour m'avoir ait déplacé pour _rien_ , lance t-il neutre

Eijiro rit.

_Comme tu veux mec. Sur le coup, je comprends mieux pourquoi les autres ont réagit comme ça…Tu leurs en à fait voir de toutes les couleurs pas vrai ?, lance t-il un air sournois au visage

Katsuki se contente d'un sourire assez effrayant comme réponse.

Eijiro éclate de rire.

_Mais…euh dit …t'allais pas me faire du mal tout à l'heure …pas vrai ?

Katsuki ne répondit pas et retire son bras du cou de son ami puis se détourne de lui.

Lui cachant ainsi le sourire flippant qu'il affichait.

Sourire qu'Eijiro n'eut aucun mal à imaginer et affiche aussitôt une moue blasé.

_Bien sur que non. _Mon pote_ , lance Katsuki en s'en allant d'un pas mesuré, mains en poches.

Eijiro le suit aussitôt, se mettant à sa hauteur.

Ils sortent alors de la ruelle et alors qu'ils s'approchaient du stand de ramen.

Eijiro se rappela du geste de Katsuki.

Du geste de son meilleur ami envers Izuku.

Cette caresse le long du corps de celui-ci.

Une caresse d'une douceur qui à surpris Eijiro.

Ce geste lui parut comme...révélateur.

Son ami aimait Izuku.

Réellement.

Il sourit en coin, il allait le charrier un bon moment avec ça.

Bon, tout en évitant de se faire tuer mais c'étais ça, être ami avec Katsuki.

Et c'étais _sa_ place.

Place qu'il ne laisserait pour rien au monde.


End file.
